We have previously described (see above) improved techniques for energy control in power conditioning units (inverters). In particular these techniques enable the construction of a dc-to-mains power converter which does not need to use electrolytic capacitors, which are prone to failure, especially at high temperatures as encountered, for example, behind a solar PV (photovoltaic) panel.